1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for controlling the RPM of a combustion engine and more particularly pertains to a new engine throttle control device for permitting a user to control the opening and closing of the throttle valve of a carburetor (or the fuel pump of a diesel engine) remotely from the passenger compartment of the vehicle to increase the RPM of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for controlling the RPM of a combustion engine is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for controlling the RPM of a combustion engine heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,603 by Murakami et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,585 by Kuroda; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,180 by King; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,223 by Tanabe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,308 by Hadekel et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,228 by Hoshino which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new engine throttle control device. The inventive device includes a pivotally mounted actuator arm pivotable at a pivot axis between a first and second pivot positions. The actuator arm is operatively connected to a fuel delivery device for delivering fuel to a combustion engine. The delivery of fuel to the combustion engine by the fuel delivery device is increased as the actuator arm is pivoted towards the first pivot position. Conversely, the delivery of fuel to the combustion engine by the fuel delivery device is decreased as the actuator arm is pivoted towards the second pivot position. A motor is connected to the actuator arm for pivoting the actuator arm between the first and second pivot positions. The motor has a remote controller switch electrically connected thereto to permit selective activation of the motor.
In these respects, the engine throttle control device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to control the opening and closing of the throttle valve of a carburetor (or the fuel pump of a diesel engine) remotely from the passenger compartment of the vehicle to increase the RPM of the engine.